


This is Our Time

by BadWifeSteff



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Couch Sex, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWifeSteff/pseuds/BadWifeSteff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collab story of Leigh & Steff :D AU – Alicia didn’t leave L/G, Diane did and Alicia took Will’s offer of becoming Managing Partner at Gardner & Associates. Working closer together, she couldn’t run away from her feelings anymore and she eventually got Peter’s agreement to start divorce proceedings. Her & Will embark on a passionate and sexual relationship which sees their true love develop as the story goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. David Lee's office

**Author's Note:**

> to all of the readers who we already know enjoyed this story :D Happy reading!! Steff & Leigh

Alicia felt herself sigh as she moved yet another stack of files off David Lee’s desk and flipped through them. How could he have so many damn case files in his office and why were none of them the one she needed? Will’s voice cut into her sulk. 

“Why the hell is it in your bathroom David? You know what, don’t answer that, I really don’t want to know.” 

Alicia looked up at Will and pulled a face, dropping the files she'd been holding to go and check the bathroom. Emerging with the wanted file in hand, she waved it at Will and he hung up on David, grinning at her.

“Finally, I really don’t want to be spending my night on the phone to David Lee while your Mom giggles away in the background!” 

He lifted his arms to shield his face as Alicia swiped him hard with the file in her hand and then quickly moved to grab her wrist with his hand and pulled her to him in one smooth movement. 

“Will, you know I cannot bear the thought of my Mother with him. Stop teasing……” his mouth on hers interrupted her sentence and entirely blanked her whole mind as his tongue swirled around her slightly opened mouth. Pulling back, he looked deep into her eyes.

“Baby, what did you want to tell me earlier, I’ve been dying to know, you made it sound important.” 

Alicia took a breath to steady her heart rate, quickened by just one kiss with him.

“Peter finally called back today. He and Eli have come up with a strategy that they think will work so he’s ready to start the divorce proceedings.” She paused, taking Will’s face into her hands and spoke softly.

“Baby, I am yours. There is nothing to hold us back anymore.” 

In a moment they were kissing again, more urgently this time. Will’s fingers were in her hair, pulling her closer to him. Her hands moved from his face to his arms to his ass and squeezed, his mouth breaking away from hers to let a deep groan escape and then returning to her face. Nipping at her chin and then down to her throat, one hand unzipping her jacket as he sucked and licked her clavicle, making her gasp as the her nerve endings reacted to his touch.Freeing her of her jacket, he paused to look at her. Her lips swollen from their kisses, her hair mussed up from his hands, her pale skin marked red from his mouth and teeth, her breasts encased in black lace and heaving as she tried to control her breathing. 

“I want to take you now.” 

His voice was low and soft. She nodded as she bit her bottom lip and he pushed her down onto the desk. David Lee’s desk. Pushing her skirt high up her thighs, he positioned himself between her legs, which she opened to fully accommodate him. They kissed hungrily and Will pushed her soaking wet panties aside and thrust two fingers inside her tight pussy. The sudden intrusion made her cry out and he covered her mouth with his hand as he moved his fingers around inside her, curling them upwards to hit her sweet spot. She bit the palm of his hand and moved a hand down to cup her own breast as he continued to use his fingers to pleasure her. His eyes widened as her hand moved inside her bra and found her hard, dark nipple and he withdrew his fingers from inside her and placed his hand over hers, enjoying the movement of her hand under his, manipulating her hard peak and making his cock twitch with desire. 

Suddenly her hands were at his zipper and pulling down his pants, freeing his long hard cock. Alicia moved, leaning further back on the desk, knocking over a jar of M&M’s and sending a cascade of colour over the desk and floor. They ignored the noise and as she leant back on her elbows, lifting her ass slightly, Will entered her in one swift, fluid motion. With his arm around her waist for support and her head thrown back, exposing her throat to his lips, he fucked her with long, hard strokes, giving her no time to adjust to him being inside her. As their climax built, he found himself whispering her name inbetween kissing and biting at her throat. He felt her move her hips upwards towards his thrusts and knew she was close so he pushed her down flat onto the desk, pulled her forwards slightly so her ass was hanging off the edge of the shiny wood and re-entered her, pushing deeply inside her and hitting her cervix with every thrust. 

The stabs of pain only heightened her arousal and she came quickly and hard, her tight muscles clamping down on his rock hard cock and squeezing his own orgasm out in an instant. Will collapsed onto her body as his cock pumped out the last of his seed deep into her and they lay there for a while, waiting for their hearts to slow down and their breathing to even out. Once his control had returned, Will stood up and pulled her up with him, holding her tightly to him. His mouth close to her ear he whispered:

“You are mine now and I am yours. No more bad timing. This is our time.”


	2. Restaurant

Unusually for them, that evening they actually didn’t finish work all that late so they decided on a last minute celebration. Will had suggested instead of having take out they should go to an actual restaurant, so that's what they did. They ended up at a small and intimate Italian restaurant, sitting down at a corner table with Alicia to Will's right side rather than opposite from her, their knees and legs touching under the table. 

Will ordered them champagne and after the waiter had taken their order for food he lifted one glass in a toast. 

"To us. To our time." 

Alicia smiled happily at him. 

"Yes. Our time." 

They leaned in and kissed softly and discreetly, then sipped their champagne. 

"I just hope Zach and Grace will be all right, I mean, the divorce getting public now will be another chapter after being faced with Peter and you finally breaking up." he told her, affection and sorrow for her kids thick in his voice. She squeezed his hand gently, smiling. 

"They will be. They adore you, so that is helping. And the rest will sort itself out. They are growing up so fast now, Zach is almost a man and Grace for sure is becoming more and more womanly every day." 

Their food was being served and they ate with delight, Will had pizza while Alicia had ordered a pasta dish. They tasted each other's food and maintained an easy conversation between them. 

After the food was done, Will gently rubbed his leg against hers, meeting her gaze. They leaned in for another gentle kiss, it wasn't completely risk free as the divorce wasn't yet official. But they were in a good mood and a little thrill could never be wrong. His hand landed on her upper thigh, and he left it there even when he pulled back from the kiss. Alicia arched one eyebrow at him in a mixture of questioning what he was doing there and daring him to do more. And sure enough he moved his chair a little closer to her and let his fingers glide further up and under her skirt. 

Her pupils dilated with the sudden heat coursing through her veins. Without having to be told what she needed to do she spread her legs and slid a little more forward in her seat, straightening her spine. 

"Good girl. You deserve a reward for that."

His fingers reached further up and brushed over the lace of her panties that were damp and hot under his touch. 

"You should just leave those off next time." 

Alicia gasped, though her gaze was glimmering with mischief and arousal. 

"Will!"   
He leaned in a little closer, his fingers now finding their way past the lacy material and diving into her slick heat, stroking her with every intent to torture and tease. He looked at her intently, his gaze warning her to be silent about this and not blow their cover. Where they were seated left them quite obstructed from view and the long table cloth was also helping to hide their actions but still, if she was moaning loudly that would be a bad thing that might not go unnoticed. 

He sped up his movement a little more, the friction of the lace material against her swollen clit adding to the pressure of his fingers inside of her, making her grit her teeth and grab a tight hold of the table as he sent her over the edge. Once she was finished he withdrew his hand and wiped it off on his napkin, grinning widely. 

Alicia took a couple of deep breaths, then greedily drank half a glass of champagne. Will watched her, still grinning proudly. 

"Thirsty my love?" 

She shook her head and grinned, now in turn placing her hand on his leg and moving it further up, making him the one to look slightly shocked now. 

"Alicia. You can't." 

"Oh, and why is that? I can't but you can and do? And I imagine I might even have to or you won't be leaving this restaurant anytime soon." 

He bit back a groan as she cupped his cock that was - like she'd expected - hard and straining against the material of his pants. 

"You might have a point there." 

He put his napkin in his lap and helped her open his pants. She slipped her hand under it and started stroking his long shaft up and down, squeezing the sensitive tip and gathering up the first drops of his juices, spreading them around. Now it was Will's turn to try to be quiet and not let anyone notice what was going on. The waiter chose that precise moment to show up and clear their empty plates. Alicia was kind enough to hold her hand still until he had left again, then picked her ministrations back up, stroking him rhythmically. 

"You know, I'd love to blow you now, but I don't think we'll get away with that right now. So this has to do." she murmured, making him gasp as she squeezed harder down and started jerking him quicker now, her eyes scanning her surroundings and making sure no one was spotting what was going on. 

"Oh fuck." Will gasped and then she felt his hips jerk ever so slightly, wrapping the napkin around him and catching his hot release in it. He shuddered and closed his eyes for a second, then looked at her softly. Then he helped her clean himself up and close his pants, signalling for the check. 

"I think it's time we get out of here and to the safety of my place so I can make you scream for real this time." 

Alicia grinned at him, biting her lower lip. 

"Oh yes, that sounds like a fantastic idea." 

Will paid for their meal, leaving an extra generous tip. Then they made their way out of there quickly.


	3. Window Front

Alicia stood admiring the view from Will’s apartment. Chicago was a beautiful city from this vantage point. It was still strange for her to think that Peter was Governor of all of this and more, crazy really considering his position 5 years ago. She shook her head and smiled before taking a sip of her coffee. She needed it, they hadn’t slept much and today was a busy day for them both in court. 

She could hear Will talking on the phone to their client in his bedroom and checked her watch. They really needed to get going now. Just then her phone bleeped and she walked over to the coffee table to check it. A text from Grace. 

“Hey Mom, just checking you’re ok. I miss you. Hope you come home tonight. Love you x.” Alicia typed back a reply and pressed send just as Will emerged from his bedroom. She took a long look at him. Hair freshly styled, expensive suit on, halfway through tying his tie. God, he looked good.

“Message from home?” as he asked the question he put his arms around her waist and pulled her gently to him. 

“Yes, it’s Grace, says she misses me. I really need to go home tonight, make dinner. Be there for my kids. You don’t mind do you?” She looked into his eyes, slightly worried but not sure why.

“Baby, please don’t ask me that. I could never mind you wanting to see your kids. Don’t ever think I would.” He paused and saw her worry smooth out. She looked beautiful.   
She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Well if I’m not going to have you tonight, I’d better have you now.” She sucked on his earlobe and made him gasp. He felt goose bumps form on his skin and shivered at the sensation.

Before he knew it, her mouth was on his, kissing him deeply. Her tongue circling his in his own mouth. She tasted of coffee and toothpaste and of her. He seized the initiative and pushed her backwards towards the huge windows she had been standing at two minutes earlier admiring the view. As the back of her head touched the cold surface of the glass she groaned and he felt his cock harden to the point of no return once again. He kissed her scarlet lips and as he dragged his mouth down to her throat, he gently nipped at her bottom lip making her arch her back and expose her throat to him. He kissed and licked her exposed flesh but didn’t move to undress her, when he ran out of skin he moved back up to her mouth and ran his tongue over her teeth. He knew she would be ready for him, her body’s reaction to his was immediate, always had been from the start. In between open mouthed kisses and her hands groping at his throbbing cock through his pants he managed to speak. 

“Alicia, I am going to turn you around and fuck you hard. I know you’re ready for me.”

She tossed her head back in a deep and sultry laugh.

“Yes baby. Do it. We don’t have much time.”

With that he grabbed her arm and turned her away from him until her forehead was pressed up against the cold glass and she was looking down on the streets of Chicago, cars and people everywhere.

He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down to her ankles, making her step out of it and threw it behind him. Then he unbuttoned his pants and discarded them too. Turning back to her, he paused. Yet again she had managed to take his breath away. His eyes took in her sky scraper high black heels, her sheer black hold ups clinging to her thigh with a lace band and then her perfectly round, pert ass completely naked. She had left her panties off this morning and this made him smile. Coming up close behind her, his hard cock brushing against the smooth skin of her ass he spoke. 

“Oh my God baby, no panties. Really? You are a bad, bad girl!” 

As he spoke the last word he used his knee to spread her thighs and she moved her feet back slightly and her body away from the window surface so just her forehead and her hands were pressed against the glass. With one hand on his throbbing cock and the other pushing her breasts together, he guided himself into her. Groaning as he felt her wet pussy stretching to take all of him in. Moving his hand away, he drew back out so just the tip of his cock was inside her and then as she started to protest, he thrust back in, filling her so completely she screamed out. With both hands now on her breasts, he pounded into her fast and hard, every time he hit her sweet spot she cried out and he responded with a low groan of his own.

As he fucked her, harder and faster, her cries became louder and more ragged. He knew she was close and that he couldn’t hold on much longer with her tight muscles clamping around his cockas he moved in and out of her.So he moved a hand to her hair and pulled her head back so his mouth was level with hers, making her turn her head as much as she could so they could kiss. It was a wild kiss, hardly anything of their lips and mouths touching, just tongues and teeth and face but it was enough to send her over the edge and she came hard and long as he continued to thrust into her, her hands pushing against the glass and her head flung back onto Will’s shoulder. As her orgasm ebbed away, he allowed his own to wash over him and he pulled her nipple hard with his fingers as he jerked deep inside her.

They stood there for a long time, Alicia’s forehead resting on the glass, catching their breath and enjoying the closeness. She knew they were going to be horribly late but she didn’t care at all. That was one of the perks of being managing partners after all. As long as the job got done otherwise no one would notice them being fashionably late.


	4. Shower

Will made his way over to Alicia's apartment the following morning. They occasionally did sleepovers but sometimes they spent their nights apart, giving her some alone time with the kids. He would never take that away from her but it didn't mean that he hadn't missed her last night. His bed was cold and lonely without her in it and it had taken him forever to fall asleep. Added to that he'd woken up early, long before his alarm, some dream of her fading from his mind before he could hold on to it. He had considered going running but instead he'd taken a quick cold shower, forcing his body into submission and to forget the images of her naked and spread out under him. He got dressed then and went to pick upbreakfast for Alicia and the kids, hoping she wouldn'tmind him dropping by. 

The door was opened by Grace. 

"Hey Will, come in. We missed you last night. Mom is not yet up or maybe she's in the shower."

He grinned at the string of information coming from the teenager and handed her the bag of the baked goods he had bought for them. 

"Go prepare breakfast, I'll see where she is."

He went straightto her bedroom then, glad that the kids knewabout them by nowand were comfortable enough with him to have him around the apartment, even in the morning. When he entered he heard the water running in the bathroom, a wicked grin coming to his face as he quickly stripped out of his clothes. His body coming to life, needing to feel her close once more. He knew this was risky with the kids outside but he couldn't help it, hisneed for her already clouding his mind. 

He went inside the bathroom and climbed into the shower with her, making her flinch and turn around. 

"Will what are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me"

Then she realized that his cock was rock hard, her gaze narrowing on him.

"You have 5 minutes, William." she told him with a flirty voice. 

"That's all I need." He said and then he was on her, pressing her up against the wall, the water hitting his back while he was kissing her hungrily. Devouring her lips and tilting his hips so his erection was rubbing against her, letting her feel how much he had missed her.

He reached between them and stroked her clit, making her gasp, making sure she was ready for him. They needed to be quick and efficient about this so there was no room for sweet and gentle now. So he continued to run his fingers along her, gathering up her slick juices, spreading them around. She whimpered with pleasure and arched into his touch, conveying to him that she was ready and needed so much more.

He gripped her by the hips then and lifted one leg up, entering her with one deep stroke, her moans echoing around the enclosed space of her shower as he started moving in a quick and hard rhythm. She was clinging to him with all her might so he lifted her other leg as well, allowing for a new and even deeper angle with her now being held up by just the wall and his strength. Gravity making her sink down on him more with every stroke, making them both groan and shudder. He kept on fucking her hard and driving them both towards an intense, toe curling orgasm, making sure to hold back long enough to have her come first, enjoying how her insides clenched down on his dick and sucked him down with her. He let go completely and moaned loudly, ramming into her without holding back now, making her whimper and gasp.   
When they were done he gently set her down to the ground, making sure she wouldn't slip and fall. 

"Hey, good morning." she greeted him with a blissful smile and pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

"Hey. I hope you don't mind. I missed you and was up early so I decided to bring you and the kids breakfast. Grace let me in." 

She smiled. 

"Of course I don't mind, I missed you, too, but a night of actual sleep was good for once aswell!"

He kissed her gently once more, laughing about that.

"Well I sleep better if you are there, but I agree, a night of rest once in a while isn't that bad. If it's not more than once a week." he teased her, making a bubbling laughter erupt in her.

"But you know that ambushing me in the shower in the morning is half cheating me out of my rest night as well." she stated, trying her best to make a stern face, but failing. 

He shook his head and pulled her closer again. 

"I know. But I’m not sorry at all. So, we should get dressed and then go to the kitchen before they come looking for us."

They both laughed and then got dressed quickly, emerging to have breakfast with the kids. The conversation was flowing sweetly and Will smiled to himself, coffee in hand. This was nice, breakfast with the woman he loved and her kids, he could well see them all living together someday soon. They hadn't talked about it yet, but he got along well with Zach and Grace, they were ok with him and their mother dating, so maybe he should gather up the courage to ask her to move in. Glancing up from his cup, he caught Grace looking at him, her eyes wandering up to his freshly wet hair and back down again as she raised one eyebrow at him, then grinned knowingly. Yes, they knew what was going on but all they wanted was their mother's happiness. And thankfully they seemed to know that he played a huge part in that, and if he had any say in it, he would for as long as she will let him. Because he loved Alicia.


	5. couch

The past week had gone by in a blur of attending court, in between long hours spent in the conference room working a class action suit. It was a key case for them, it had been a difficult time for the firm in the wake of Diane leaving and whilst she had managed to convince most of her clients to stay with Gardner and Associates, some had been snapped up by rival firms and they had felt the hit.  
  
They had a lot riding on this test case and Will was piling the pressure on everyone involved but as always, he placed most pressure on himself and Alicia just knew that he was wound up so tight, he could blow up in a big way at any given moment. She had been worried about him and when a natural break finally presented itself in their trial prep, she seized the opportunity to drag him away from the office and back to his place for some rest.  
  
As they walked through the door, they both visibly relaxed and felt their heads clear for the first time in days. Will turned to Alicia and smiled broadly.  
  
“Wow, it feels good to be home. It didn’t used to feel this good. It used to mean I had left you working at the office or worse, home with Peter. Now you’re here too and I haven’t had to leave you anywhere. I like that.”  
  
Alicia felt her eyes moisten at his words and held her hand out to him.  
  
“Will, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here then. I hate to think of you so sad and it being because of me.”  
  
She stroked his face gently now and he rested his forehead on hers. They stayed like that a while. No conversation, no kissing, no sex. Just reveling In their closeness. Eventually he pulled back, breaking their connection and Alicia felt the loss keenly. He walked towards the living room calling back to her.  
  
“Let’s eat this pizza baby, I’m starving and we promised ourselves a movie and a beer didn’twe?”  
  
Settling down on his soft sofa, Alicia dished out the pizza and opened the beers while Will found a movie they both wanted to watch. Snuggled up to each other they ate hungrily and watched the movie in a comfortable silence. Once the pizza was finished, Alicia stretched out on the sofa with her legs in Will’s lap and he began rubbing them gently, his fingers tracing small circles on her soft skin and sending ripples of electricity up her legs and into her core.

It had been a few days since their last encounter and her body was craving his badly despite her fatigue. Intuitive as always to her body and her needs, Will responded to her silent desire by moving his fingers up her legs and shifting his position so he could reach up towards her sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs, moving his fingers towards her panties and back onto her thigh again.

Alicia gasped and grabbed at his hand, pulling it back onto her now soaking wet panties and pressing it down hard onto her clit. He reacted by pulling down the hindering scrap of lace and pushing her thighs apart, dipping his tongue straight inside her and back out so quickly that she moaned to him for more. Licking the wet folds of her pussy and pushing his tongue inside her, he felt her hand on his head, guiding him towards her throbbing clit and he obliged by sucking on it, making her hips jerk.

He took control and held her down firmly, making sure she could feel every flick of his tongue and every touch of his lips on her. As her body adapted to the sensation and she calmed her movements, he removed a hand from her hips and pushed two fingers deep inside her, curling them up to find her sweet spot and continuing to swirl his tongue around her swollen clit. The feeling made her cry out and he felt his hard cock twitch with need for her. Quickening his pace, he sucked and teased her clit while his fingers ploughed in and out of her, he wanted her to come and to come quickly now so he could bury himself inside her.

He didn’t have to wait long. Alicia’s body gave into the assault of his tongue and fingers and her orgasm drew out of her a low and pained groan as it progressed through her body, lighting up every nerve ending in its path. Before she had time to recover, he was crawling on her, his lips on her through the sheer material of her shirt until he found skin again and nipped at her throat and up to her chin and mouth. When their mouths met, the kiss was long and deep. Their tongues entwined, mouths open, teeth clashing.

Will pulled back for a moment, reaching down to his pants and releasing his rock hard cock, gathering up the fluid already pooling there with his fingers and spreading it onto Alicia’s red lips. She licked them hungrily, wanting to taste him and the sight of her was too much for him to bear. He put his hand back to his cock and guided it into her dripping wetness, pushing himself fully into her. She cried out as he reached deep inside her and he stopped moving, kissing her slowly as his cock filled her up. She moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist, changing the angle and pushing him even further inside her and he moved slowly again now, in and out of her, staring into her eyes, his fingers in her mouth as their climax built.

He tried to keep the pace slow, keep a measure of control. He wanted to feel every inch of her as she came around his cock but her orgasm caused her muscles to contract hard and he had to quicken his thrusts, had to come inside her now. As his climax overtook him, he felt her tongue in his mouth once more and his tongue thrashed wildly against hers as his breath became ragged. Their movements were fluid against each other, their bodies taking all the pleasure from the other they could get.

They slowly drifted back down together, the rest of the stressful last days falling away. He wanted to move off her then to not completely crush her under him.

"No Will. Stay." she told him and pulled him in to a gentle and sweet kiss.

He moved them around so his back was firmly pressed against the couch and pulled her into a close embrace.

"Not going anywhere." he mumbled against her throat.

They must have fallen asleep like that because next thing he woke up when it was beginning to become daylight outside. He watched her sleep peacefully in his arms and felt happy like never before and just settled back in, closing his eyes. As long as she was here with him, everything was good.


	6. Chapter 6

There was still no end in sight to endless, daylong sessions in court, but then again things seemed to be looking up for them and they were gaining ground. They became more sure every day they would win this eventually. The court adjourned for the day and Alicia let out an audible sigh of relief. Now all she wanted to do was go home and cuddle up with Grace on the couch like she had promised. Her gaze caught Will's who was looking at her with that certain look to his eyes that she could clearly identify as desire. 

That look alone was enough to have her body temperature spike up, having her squirm in her seat with sudden need. Damn him. That had not been planned in for tonight. Around them people were getting up and collecting their papers, she joined their actions, gathering up her things. Everyone was very focused on getting the hell out of there finally after a long day so no one paid attention to Will pressing up closely to her and leaning in. 

"I want you now. So much it hurts." 

She was sure no one had heard him or was on to how close he was actually standing, but still she tensed a little. Her divorce had been all over the media and was now public knowledge. Them being a thing wasn't so far and she didn't want anyone to find out like this. Still, his words got to her, like a tiny arrow directed precisely at her core, almost driving her crazy with the need to feel him close. 

"I need to go home. We discussed this." 

Her last weak attempt to keep something from happening that she wanted so badly to happen but didn't know how to. 

"I know. You are going home and watching a movie with the kids and I go back to the office and do the paperwork, like I promised. But I can't help it. Seeing you fighting in court all day is such a turn on."

She looked around them and realized the room had completely cleared and they were the last ones still here. So she leaned in and kissed him greedily, allowing herself a taste of him finally. Their lips and tongues doing a wild and passionate dance. His hands started gliding under her skirt, making her pull back suddenly. 

"No Will. Not here."  
It was too risky. Someone could come in anytime. He pulled back, his breathing slightly elevated, eyes blazing fire and a prominent bulge visible in his pants. 

"We'll find a place then. Come on." 

He grabbed her hand with one hand, his briefcase in the other and dragged her after him, she snatched up her purse and laptop bag and then followed him out, excitement flooding her system.

Instead of taking a left turn towards the exits he led them to the right, and inside the courtroom that was the furthest down the hall, completely deserted and dark. 

She scarcely had time to put down her bags before he pressed her up against the wall, one hand on her breasts, massaging them through her clothes, the other one going under her skirt right away, stroking her wet center through the material of her panties. All the while kissing her passionately and as if he was trying to eat her alive, catching her gasps of pleasure in his mouth. 

She pushed him backwards and off her a little, walking him to a chair that was standing in the back corner, having him sit down. As soon as he was she unbuckled his pants and freed his erection, making him gasp with the momentary relief of pressure. She unceremoniously pulled down her panties and stepped out of them, her skirt riding up as she climbed in his lap, straddling him. Exposing the lace rim of her thigh highs that he traced with his fingers. 

He wished they had more time now, knowing that this would only take away the sharpest tip of desire but not the deeper need to be with her, to have her close and never let her out of his sight again. Of wanting to hold her close and just watch her sleep. But he would take what he could, so if it was a quick 10 minutes encounter to bridge him over, that was ok.   
He gripped her hips and repositioned her on him, pulling her down and pushing deeply inside of her, making them both groan loudly. Alicia started rocking her hips then and he loosened his grip, relinquishing control readily and enjoying that she obviously needed him as badly as needed her. She moaned as the thick head of his cock rubbed along her G-Spot with every thrust as he was filling her completely, stretching her delicately. 

She picked up her pace, frantically riding him now, grinding her clit against him to increase her pleasure even more. He moved a hand up to her throat and squeezed it gently, feeling her struggle to swallow and looked into her eyes, clearly seeing that she liked the sensation. He let go and kissed where his fingers had been pressed and she spoke breathlessly into his hair. 

“Hold my throat again baby, squeeze tighter this time.”

He almost came on the spot, her big show of trust towards him meaning more than anything else. They'd found out before by accident that she was turned on by this but it still gave him a jolt of pleasure and pride she would go there with him. So he complied, wrapping his fingers around the slender column of her throat once more, squeezing tightly and watching her reaction. A groan escaped her and within a couple of thrusts he could feel her climax setting in, her pussy greedily clenching down on him. He let go of her throat because she started to buck wildly on him, whimpering with pleasure and making him come as well, emptying himself completely inside of her. 

She collapsed on top of him, panting heavily, eyes closed. 

"Damn. That was so hot." he murmured and saw a small smile forming on her lips.

"Hmn, I needed that. Thank you." 

Then they had to get up and separate because they were still in the courthouse and even though it was late someone could walk in on them any minute. So they straightened their clothes and then shared one last, gentle kiss before going their own way for the evening.


	7. The Restroom

As the judge stood to leave the courtroom, Will turned to Alicia with a wide grin. 

“We did it, we actually did it!” He pulled her into an embrace. 

To anyone observing it would look like colleagues enjoying their moment of triumph, getting carried away on the high a win at court gives you but for him it was more than that. It was the feeling of her body against his. It was the sensation of her hair tickling his cheek as he held her. It was the thud of his heart quickening its steady beat as her lips brushed his ear. It was an excuse to hold her and be close to her in public after manic days and long nights of being starved of her.

He knew he should let go now but he wanted to breathe her in just a moment longer. As it was, the decision to let her out of his arms was taken out of his hands by their client who pulled at his shoulder, turning him away from Alicia and into a bear hug that squeezed the breath from his lungs.  
“Woah. Loosen the grip Stu, you need me alive and breathing for the inevitable negotiation on the class action that will now ensue!”  
Their client laughed and let him go and he turned back to Alicia but the moment had passed and she was collecting up her papers and looking 100% professional again. As he bent down at the table to pick up his legal pad, she brushed past him on her way out and whispered so softly he could barely hear. 

“Later baby. I’m yours.”

A few hours later and the negotiation was over, a $41 million settlement bagged and a Gardner & Associates celebration was in full swing. The bar was crowded and loud. Most of the Junior Associates were there, along with their assistants. Even David Lee had made an appearance though of course he was busy reminding everyone that it was about time Litigation pulled in some big numbers to take the pressure off Family Law.  
Will had hardly spoken to Alicia. There seemed to be a constant stream of people interrupting them every time they got a moment to speak and as his eyes searched for her now, he felt the need to touch her becoming urgent and desperate. As he turned his head, his eyes found hers. He saw his desire for her mirrored in her eyes and moved towards her with long strides.

Reaching out his hand to her he spoke in a low voice filled with need. 

“Dance with me, Alicia.”

She took his hand and let him lead her onto the makeshift dance floor. She was vaguely aware of the song playing but she couldn’t quite hear what it was. No that it mattered because she was in his arms now, pulled close to his body. Her breasts squashed up against his muscular chest, her face so close to his. She leaned into him as far as she dared and felt his breath hitch. She smiled as she turned her face to whisper in his ear.   
“I know your cock is hard for me William. And you know I want to feel it inside me right now. Can you make that happen?”  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were wide and she saw him gulp. She ever so slowly moved her hand from his and reached down in between them to stroke his throbbing cock through the restrictive material of his pants. As she ran her long fingers up and down the hard shaft, she licked her lips seductively and felt her nipples harden in desire for him. Suddenly he was gone from under her hand and she was being pulled across the dance floor by her other hand, aware that some of their colleagues were staring at them and briefly wondering what excuse they could offer up by way of explanation. 

Will didn’t care though and kept dragging her until they were outside the restroom door. He looked at her, waiting for her agreement and she gave it with a slight nod. He let go of her hand and walked into the men's restroom, returning seconds later with a grin on his face and beckoning her in. She quickly followed him into the empty room and into a cubicle, shutting the door behind her with a giggle. 

Turning to him, she felt his mouth on hers immediately. Their tongues invading each others mouths almost brutally, the build up of the last few days without each other making them hungry and desperate for the other. Alicia felt her panties start to soak with her wetness and guided Will’s hand up her skirt and onto the wet material. She felt his groan reverberate in her own mouth as he pushed her panties aside and spread her juices around with his fingers before pushing two fingers up onto her g spot and causing her to cry out at the sudden pleasure. 

He began biting along her jawline as she flung her head back against the cubicle door totally absorbed by the feeling of his fingers pumping in and out of her. Just as she felt the now familiar feeling of her climax building after barely 2 minutes of Will’s fingers in her, he pulled them out and left her panting against the door. She opened her mouth to object but before she could speak, his fingers were tracing her lips, spreading her juices onto them and her tongue slowly licked them up, moving to lick up and down his fingers too. He spoke then, in a voice deep with his desire.   
“You’d better hold on to me tight Alicia because I am going to fuck you hard now.”  
She gasped as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her at the same time, his cock already free of his pants, she put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs loosely around him ready for him to enter her. He lowered her down onto his throbbing cock and she tightened her legs around his waist and felt him fill her up. He started to thrust in and out of her, pushing her up and down the door of the cubicle with each thrust. His lips were on her throat, biting and sucking, she felt his teeth pull at her and a stab of pain as they punctured her thin layer of skin. She cried out and he moved a hand from her thigh up to her mouth and covered it as he fucked her harder and faster, his moans becoming louder with every slam of his cock into her tight pussy.

Biting down hard onto the palm of his hand, Alicia felt her body begin to quiver and as he plunged into her once again, she felt her orgasm explode. Every part of her body tingled as she came hard and in waves. Will’s cock still ploughing into her harder and harder, her back sliding up and down the door. As her orgasm waned, his took hold and he shouted her name as he came deep inside her.  
They held each other tight as their breath slowed, Will jumping as the restroom door slammed and they listened as someone walked past them and into the cubicle next to them. Will lowered Alicia to the floor and they straightened their clothes as quickly and as quietly as they could, stifling the giggles rising in their throats. Alicia dared to plant a quick kiss on Wills lips as he unlocked the door and he gently pushed her out ahead of him, both making a run for the door, the sound of Alicia’s giggle echoing round the restroom as the door swung shut.


	8. Balcony

Alicia spent the following Saturday with her kids because she had been working so many late hours during the case, and she was aware that Will wasn't the only one that hadn’t been getting much of her private attention. So she went shopping with Grace on Saturday morning and then took the kids out to lunch, followed by an afternoon on the couch and watching movies. They would have supposed to be at Peter's but he had agreed to let her see them for the day.

Once Peter had picked them up in the afternoon she made her way over to Will's place, letting herself in with the key he'd given her a few weeks before. He was on the phone and smiled at her apologetically, gesturing for her to make herself at home and he would be right with her. She could hear from his end of the call that it was, of course, work related and she shook her head at him with fake outrage that he was working on a Saturday evening. 

She stepped outside onto his spacious balcony. As much as she loved her own apartment, it had nothing on Will's spacious penthouse and the view over the lake was spectacular day and night. It was still warm outside, the last rays of the early evening sun warm on her skin.

Will joined her as she was standing there and enjoying the view, hugging her to him from behind and placing as soft kiss on the side of her neck. 

"Hey Babe, you're finally here. I missed you." he murmured. She turned around in his embrace and kissed him, a slow and intense kiss that conveyed just how much she'd missed him as well even though she'd spent a nice day with her kids. 

"So, do you want to have dinner or can I take you to my bed right away?" he asked her between kisses, his hands softly gripping the material of her shirt. 

Alicia laughed at that. 

"I'm not really hungry, you know, but I don't want to go inside just yet. It's beautiful out here." she told him and kissed him some more, finally making up for all the kisses they couldn't share over the past couple of weeks at work. He started walking her backwards. 

"So, not going inside, and not eating. What am I going to do with you, then?" he asked her, playfully teasing. They had reached the corner of the balcony where there were two lounge chairs located. 

"I don't know. Surprise me." she whispered against his mouth, knowing exactly what he had in mind, and liking the idea immensely. It wasn't as if anyone would be able to see them out here for the balcony was completely obstructed from view and there were no other huge buildings across on this side. 

Will started taking off her clothes as he knew she liked his idea, running his hands over her bare skin. He took his time, he'd have her the whole night and all of tomorrow and it would be over too soon anyway, so he paced his movements, hands softly stroking and lips gently caressing inch after inch of her skin. First standing up and then when all her clothes where gone she layed down on the lounge chair and he quickly discarded his own clothing and joined her, bending over and sucking her nipples until she was moaning and writhing under him. 

He loved how ready and turned on she got for him without him actually having to do much so when he reached between her legs to stroke her there he wasn't surprised at all to find she was soaking wet. He groaned, this had to be his favorite feeling in the world, her slick juices covering his fingers. Or other parts of him for that matter. He kissed a wet trail down her body and allowed himself a taste of her, drinking her in, his hands on her thighs to hold her still and spread her apart for him. He sucked on her clit over and over again while pushing two fingers deeply inside of her, feeling how her insides were beginning to pulse and clench around his fingers as her orgasm gripped her and she came crying out his name. 

He waited for her to finish, massaging that rough patch of skin deeply inside of her until he felt her collapsing and her body going soft under his assault. Then he pulled his fingers out of her and gripped her by the hips, turning her over so she was on her stomach, pulling her ass upwards and kneeling behind her. 

She made a sound of approval as he rubbed his hard cock along her, teasing her with it. He knew her well enough to be aware of how much she could take and the way she was flexing her hips now against him was a more than clear invitation. So He entered her with one deep thrust, making her cry out and begin to whimper as he set a hard pace right away. Gone was his patience for now and his intentions of going slow. He needed her, and not just now but constantly, like he never had needed someone else before. She wasn't protesting though, she was arching against him and meeting his hard and deep thrusts with the same impatience that was hunting him now. 

So he picked up the pace a little more, fucking her even harder and soon felt and heard her coming apart once more, screaming loudly. He loved it so much when she came like this, loud and wild and he couldn't help but follow her, his orgasm wrecking through him with force, blinding him and for minutes nothing existed but the two of them, locked in a moment of bliss together. 

They came slowly down from their high together, cuddling up to each other with Will spooning her. The sun was just setting, the last rays of light painting the sky in a deep orange glow. 

"I love you, Alicia." he said. He'd thought it so often before but never had dared to say it, though he knew she knew that he was feeling this way. 

"I love you too, Will." she replied softly and he felt his heart fill.

They both remained cuddled up there and watched the sun disappear. Then he went inside to order them food and brought a blanket with him, lying back down and spreading it around them. They only traded the balcony for his bed at around midnight, not wanting the magic of the evening to end.


End file.
